Tron: Derezzed
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when Kevin Flynn decided to train a young girl to become a caretaker for The Grid? After all of those years she came back and this time she wants to take The Grid for herself. CLU/OC
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Alright… I saw Tron: Legacy and I want to create a story for it. I know I have a lot already but I figured why not? I don't wanna loose the idea! So hopefully you will like the idea!

Tron: Derezzed

"_I promise you that I won't let you down."_

That's the last thing I heard from Kevin Flynn before he disappeared into The Grid. Let's just say Kevin was training me how to be a caretaker in a way for The Grid. My name is Serenity Johnson and I've been to The Grid and back but before I tell my tale to you… How about I tell you how this all got started?

Chapter 1: Becoming Something Else

It was 1989 about July 20th. I was about the same age as Sam but I was more advanced in computer hacking and programming. Ever heard of the famous Johnson Hacker? That was me when I was younger. I was always interested into computers and hacking. Of course because of my so called fame I had from hacking I met Kevin Flynn.

I was in the living room of my parent's house of course on the computer. A knock was on the door and I of course jumped unsure of who was at the door. I carefully went to the door and opened it to see none other than Kevin Flynn. "Excuse me but are you perhaps Serenity Johnson or should I call you Johnson Hacker?" He asked. I blushed slightly and nodded my head. "Please come in and you can just call me Serenity." I said.

Kevin sat down on the couch as I sat across from him. "So may I ask why you're here?" I asked looking at him. Kevin pulled out a floppy disk and handed it to me. "I want you to be apart of history in the making… I created something that will change the world… It's called The Grid… I need someone who can be a caretaker in case something happens." He said. I looked at him confused and wondering why he picked me out of every other hacker and none the less I was very young still.

"May I ask why you picked me, ?" I asked curiously. Kevin looked away for a few moments then looked at me again with a small smile. "Because… You're someone I can seem to count on and you're very advanced for your age on programming and hacking." He said.

That is the start of were I became the caretaker for The Grid.

Normal POV

Janurary 3rd, 2011

A tall female about 5'11" stood in front of a building which had the word "Flynn's". The young female was wearing a one piece black body suit and had long blonde hair. "It's such a shame that you didn't make it out, Flynn…" She said opening the front door. As she went in she noticed everything was covered and dusty. "Hold it right there!" A male voice said. The young female rolled her eyes as she turned around to see a male about her age and seemed familiar.

"Who are you?" He asked. The young female looked at the male with her bright blue eyes. "I'm Serenity Johnson… I'm what you would call… A caretaker for something important here... What about you?" She said. The young male raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Sam Flynn." He said. Serenity's eyes widened a bit as she laughed. "So you're Sam? Your father taught me how to take care of The Grid. I suppose it is a shame that it had to end like that… CLU could have done right if he didn't mess things up." She said.

Sam raised his eyebrow again and wondered how this female knew about The Grid and his father. "Why did my father teach you to take care of The Grid?" He asked. Serenity sighed slightly as she leaned against one of the machines. "Because… He knew it would end up like this, Sam. Your father wanted me to recreate The Grid from the beginning again and I want to carry that out." She said. Sam shook his head no as he looked at Serenity. "No… I won't let you do that… I don't want CLU to come back." He said.

Serenity smirked slightly as she quickly stood up and ran towards the TRON machine and pulled it back then went inside. Sam growled slightly as he followed behind her and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the phone number for Alan. _"Hello?" _"Alan! Tell Quorra that she needs to get down to the Arcade now!" _"Alright I will.". _Sam hung up the cell phone and looked to see Serenity standing right at the equipment. "Sam… I promised your father I would do this and I'm not going to fail that promise!" She said hitting a button or so it seemed like on the screen under her hand.

"Serenity! DON'T!" Sam yelled but it was too late. Serenity was now in The Grid and he couldn't stop her at all now.

Serenity's POV

I opened my eyes to see I was inside The Grid and smirked slightly. "Now it's time to get you back in place CLU…" I said leaning down and brought a screen up. I quickly typed in a commands and codes then I saw CLU slowly coming back. "I think the world really does need you CLU…" I said.

Authors End Note: DUNAHAHA! Okay… I think the beginning is kind of sucky but hey at least I have it down and ready for you guys to read! I promise to all of those who are reading my other fanfictions I will update soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Alright guys here are chapter 2 for this story! Enjoy!**

**Tron: Derezzed**

**Chapter 2: More**

POV Serenity

I closed my eyes for a second as I knew I was starting to get tired but I couldn't stop yet I was almost done reprogramming CLU. A small sigh escaped my lips as I finished the last few commands to see CLU open his eyes. "…. I thought I was gone..." He said unsure if he was actually active again. I smiled slightly as I stood in front of him. "Welcome back, CLU! You were gone but I brought you back… It's all part of the master plan." I said. CLU looked at me weirdly as he raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He asked.

I frowned slightly as I sighed. "It's been years so I hardly think you would remember me… I'm Serenity Johnson. I believe I was a young girl at the time we actually did meet." I said. CLU widened his eyes a bit as he smiled slightly. "So this is what you look like now… Hm... What exactly is the plan, Serenity?" He asked. I smirked slightly as I put a hand on his shoulder. "Well we both want to make the perfect world… I am going to get you out of The Grid and bring you into the real world, CLU." I said.

POV Sam

I growled slightly as I wanted to go in and find that girl named Serenity. Who does she think she is? Queen of The Grid? I sighed as I looked over Quorra. "Did my father ever let you meet this girl, Quorra?" I asked. Quorra thought for a moment and nodded her head. "Yes he did… She was much younger then… Maybe a small child then. He told me that she was the caretaker and always would be." She said. I shook my head as I closed my eyes for a few moments. _"Why would you do this, Dad? Something seems wrong about this girl and I want to know what she has planned…"_ I thought. Quorra looked at me and frowned slightly. "I hope CLU isn't going to come back…" She whispered.

I opened my eyes quickly as I heard Quorra whisper. It's not that I didn't think that this Serenity would do that but what if she had more of a motive behind being this so called caretaker for the grid? "I hope not either… If he is… We're in big trouble and my dad isn't here to help us." I said. I couldn't believe only a year after all of this had happened now someone wanted to recreate the grid. "Quorra… We have to go back into the grid… It's the only way to stop whatever is going on in there… Maybe Serenity is recreating the grid and CLU isn't there… Or it could be the complete opposite of that…" I said. Quorra shook her head no and looked at me. "Sam… I don't want to go…" She said. I wrapped my arms around Quorra and hugged her close. "I will protect you no matter what, Quorra… You should know that." I said. Quorra smiled slightly as she looked up at me. "You're right Sam… I think we need to go in there…" She said then looked over at the small glass screen to see that it was glowing a bright blue. "This isn't good…" I said.

POV Serenity

I smirked as I walked next to CLU to see all the other programs whisper and turn the other way. _"That's right… CLU is back and no one can stop him… I'll make sure of that…" _I thought. I looked over at CLU as we kept on walking. "The agreement is that I will be by your side once we make this world and the actual human world perfect and in return I will take you to the human world and you can use me anyway you want too." I said. CLU looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Hmn… In anyway? Heh… Don't tempt me." He said. I laughed slightly as I felt my cheeks warm up a little. "I mean it… Use me in anyway you want too." I said.

Before I knew it I was pushed up against the wall and felt CLU pin my wrists against the wall. "You don't know how long… I've been waiting for you to say something like that." He said leaning closer until I felt his hot breath on my neck. I closed my eyes slightly as I felt him gently kiss my neck which caused me to let out a small sound. CLU let out a small laugh as he let go of my wrists. "We will just have to see how good of a fighter you are, Serenity." He said. I smiled softly as I pulled out my disk and quickly threw it at a program which was standing near a wall. Before the poor program knew what hit him he derezzed into small blue cubes.

"Believe me, CLU… If you keep on doing things like that… I promise you no one will ever touch you because I will destroy them before they can even think about it." She said.

**Authors End Note: Okay short chapter here! I hope you like this chapter! Please review. I know CLU is kinda OOC but hey I plan on going to see TRON: Legacy a few more times!**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I would like to dedicate this next chapter to my friend Kim! She's been reading this fanfiction and she loves it so… Here ya go Kim! Sorry it took sooo long for the next chapter! Lol!

So please enjoy!

Oh! Also please review! D:

ALSO I DO NOT OWN TRON! NOR CLU OR THE GRID! OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! ONLY SERENITY AND THE IDEA!

**Tron: Derezzed**

**Chapter 3: I Like It Rough**

"_Your love is nothing I can't fight. Can't sleep with the man who dims my shine. "_

CLU's POV

I looked over at the female user and knew this had to be too good to be true. _"There has to be more to this than her willing to please me and helping me with my plan…" _I thought. Suddenly I had gotten an idea for Serenity. A smirk appeared on my face as I looked over at her. "Serenity… How about you go and guard the gate? I mean it's a matter of time before Sam decides to come back and I want you to greet him." I said. Serenity smiled slightly as she looked over at me. "Sounds good to me… Should I greet him harshly or a full out battle?" She asked.

I laughed slightly to myself as I put my hand on her shoulder. "Just make sure you hurt him just enough to bleed." I said. Serenity smiled as she nodded her head. "I understand and don't worry. I promise to go easy on him… If I feel like it." She said with a laugh. I watched Serenity quickly leave on a light cycle. _"This girl really is something… More a less annoying but at least she's going to keep Sam away for awhile." _I thought.

Serenity's POV

After it seemed like at least 20 minutes I made my way to the gate and waited for Sam to finally show up. _"Hmn… I know for a fact he should be here any minute… I can tell by how bright the light is getting right now."_ I thought. As I closed my eyes I noticed the light quickly dimmed down and I smirked slightly. "You again!" Sam called out. I laughed slightly as I opened my eyes to see Sam and a young female near him and was curious of who she might be. "Oh don't you know any manners? It's Serenity not 'You again'. Hmm… Who are you?" I asked looking over at the black haired female.

"It's Quorra… You should remember me… I mean after all we met when we both were younger… Why did you go against what Kevin wanted? " She said. I shook my head and laughed slightly. "I didn't go against what he wanted at all! I'm actually granting this the wish! Oh by the way Sam… CLU sends his regards." I said quickly pulling out my disk and throwing it at him. Sam pushed Quorra out of the way and growled slightly. "So… You did bring CLU back…" He said. I laughed as I caught my disk and waited for the right moment to throw it again. "Of course I did! You think I would be that naïve to not do it? CLU is what this grid needs… It's not like your father isn't here anymore so he can't do anything." I said.

Before I knew it I felt something slice my shoulder and I growled slightly to see Quorra grabbing her disk back. "Tch… You will not live to see tomorrow… I promise that to both of you…" I said quickly throwing my disk at Quorra. Quorra stood there unsure of to move or not then Sam jumped in front of the disk and sliced his own shoulder open. I laughed slightly as I put my disk back. "I believe there are guards here to take you both in… Boys!" I called. Then four different programs grabbed Sam and Quorra and took them to unknown location. "See if you can out smart my own programming Sam… I hardly think you can get by it." I said getting back on the lightcycle and quickly headed back towards were CLU was.

"_I'm in the bedroom with tissues and when I know you're outside banging but I won't let you in. 'Cus it's a hard life, with love in the world. And now my hard girl lovin' is like chewing on pearls."_

Normal POV

CLU was in the tower which overlooked the Disk Wars arena. He was sitting down in a chair watching the first round until he heard someone come in. "You better have good news, Serenity." He said. Serenity smiled as she walked closer to CLU until she was standing next to him. "Of course I do… Sam has been wounded and is now in an updated version of a prison cell." She said. CLU stood up and turned to look at Serenity. He noticed that her shoulder was cut open and he glared slightly.

"I told you just to hurt Sam and what happens? You end up hurting yourself in the process." CLU said with a growl. Serenity backed away from him slightly as she frowned. "It was unexpected… Quorra was the one who injured me." She said. Before Serenity could even blink CLU quickly punched Serenity in the face and knew anger had gotten to him. "Never do that… Again. Understood?" He said angrily.

"_You got me wondering why I-I like it rough. I-I like it rough. I-I like it rough."_

Serenity nodded her head as she quickly went to the other room and locked the door. She sat down on the floor and began to cry. She gently rubbed the area CLU had punched her. _"He didn't mean it… H-He was just upset that I got hurt? Maybe h-he really did mean to do it… Why CLU?" _She thought.

CLU sighed angrily as he knew what he did was wrong and decided that he should vent his anger on something else than Serenity. _"But it would be easier if I did take it out on her… It was her fault after all she got hurt." _He thought. CLU walked over to the door and knocked on it a few times. "Serenity? Listen… I'm sorry… I should take it out on Quorra… Not you." He said. Serenity quickly stood up and dried her tears away then unlocked the door.

"It's fine, CLU." She said opening the door and smiled slightly at him. CLU nodded his head unsure of how to act next. Serenity gently hugged CLU and blushed slightly as she let go. "Sorry I got hurt." She whispered. CLU laughed slightly as he looked at her. "It's fine." He said.

"_Won't Go Without My Fix Tonight. It's a little too rough."_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Alright… I hate to say this but I won't be able to update as much now… Most likely look for updates on Tuesdays and maybe in the mornings… Things happen at were I write my stories so… Yeah long story there… But please enjoy this new chapter! Thank you all for favoriting this story and adding to your alerts!

Chapter 4: Diary Of Jane

Sam's POV

I sighed slightly as I noticed that everything was different than the last time I was on the grid. _"I guess this is what happens when I decide to follow after someone… But if I didn't follow her… CLU would of gotten out and then there would have been chaos in the real world." _I thought. I looked down at Quorra who was sleeping on my shoulder. "I guess its game over…" I whispered. _"How can you say its game over, Sam?"_ A voice asked. I jumped slightly as I looked around to see no one at all. "Because… CLU has won… His going to be able to go into the real world now." I replied. _"Sam… You defeated him before with a little help from me… You have to trust me when I say you have to get out of here and stop both CLU and Serenity." _I heard my father's voice say.

"Why… Why didn't you tell me about Serenity?" I asked curious to know his answer. _"Because… She was something I thought could take care the grid since she had the right compassion to do so but now she's changed… I think it has to deal with CLU. Whatever you do Sam… Do not take CLU out first… I have a feeling if you did… Serenity will make you pay dearly… You better go now… This is my last hope… Go Sam!" _He said. I looked over to see a hole in the wall. I quickly grabbed Quorra and ran for it. _"Thank you, Dad." _I thought.

"_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane."_

Serenity's POV

I stood there next to CLU for god knows how long and I was wondering what he was thinking. "I think we should go see someone… I take it you restored Zuse?" He asked. I nodded my head as I looked at him. "Of course I did… I figured it wouldn't hurt anything." I said. CLU glared at me slightly but then turned away from me. "I think I'll go visit him alone… You need to stay here." He said. I growled slightly as I walked around him until I was in front of him. "Do not tell me what to do, CLU! I can easily derezz you in any minute!" I said. CLU quickly grabbed me by the throat. "DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN ME, SERENITY!" He yelled. I quickly started to try and pull his hand away from my throat since I felt my airway slowly closing.

CLU laughed slightly as he looked at me. "You're starting to become a thorn in my side… But I guess I do need you since you are the new creator… Your disk is the only way I can leave the grid." He said. I felt my eyelids starting to close as the last thing I saw was CLU. "W-What happened to the…CLU I knew…" I whispered as I passed out. CLU picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. "I'm still here… Just… Unsure how to act now…" He whispered in my ear.

"_Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down. Sore and sick. Do you like that? Do you like that?"_

_Flashback_

_It was August 26__th__, 1989. I was with Kevin that day… It was first day going into the grid and I was actually excited and scared about it. "Now remember… The two main programs I want you to meet is CLU and Tron. There both important and I want them to at least get to know you somewhat." Kevin said with a smile. I nodded my head as I smiled slightly and before I knew it with a bright flash of light we were gone. As I opened my eyes I noticed that we had to be in the grid and there were two males who seemed human but I knew they had to be CLU and Tron._

_Kevin walked over to them and started talking. I slowly made my way over because I was painfully shy around new people I hardly knew (Kevin really didn't count because I already knew about him through the newspapers and what not). "Serenity… This here is Tron." Kevin said pointing over to the first male looking program that seemed nice. I waved shyly as I looked over at Kevin. "This is CLU." He said looking over at the other male program. I smiled slightly. "Hello CLU and Tron." I said._

_After we met I knew then that I started to like CLU more and more. Tron was a great friend and I'll never forget that. After Kevin just disappeared I knew CLU had done something just a week before Kevin disappeared I had went into the grid by myself and found CLU who seemed impatient about something. "CLU? What's wrong?" I asked looking at him. CLU Smiled at me and shook his head. "Nothing for you to worry about, Serenity. You'll find out soon enough but… Promise me one thing… If anything happens to Kevin and me… I want you to restore the grid and bring me back." He said. I smiled happily and nodded. "I promise, CLU." I said._

_End of Flashback_

I awoke to see that CLU was now gone and I felt tears begin to swell up. "I promised when I was little… Just before you kept Kevin here in the grid… I would bring you back… Don't I get a reward of some sort, CLU?" I whispered as my tears began to fall. "Oh don't worry… You will get your reward soon enough, Serenity… I thank you for bringing me back and keeping your promise." CLU said. I quickly turned over to see CLU standing by the other side of the bed. "What did you talk to Zuse about?" I asked trying to hide the fact I had been crying. CLU sat down on the bed and looked at me. "I warned him if Sam showed up there that he should keep him there until we both get there." He said. I noticed something odd about CLU at that moment. _"Has CLU been drinking?"_ I thought.

I noticed CLU leaned in a little closer to my face and smirked slightly. "CLU…What are yo-.." I started to say but then I was cut off by CLU crashing his lips into mine. I closed my eyes and began to kiss him back. CLU wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I opened my eyes slowly as I put my arms around his neck. I noticed that CLU pulled away from the kiss but it was like he didn't want to stop. I gently leaned in and kissed him a few times then smiled softly at him.

"All this time… I thought you forgot about me..." CLU whispered in my ear. I shook my head no as I looked at him. "I could never forget about you CLU… You're the reason I stopped being so shy and started to be more open… You also… were and still are someone I deeply care about." I said with a small blush on my face. CLU smiled slightly as he leaned up and gently kissed my neck which caused me to let out a soft moan and my blush to deepen even more. CLU chuckled slightly as he kept kissing my neck. "Sounds like someone is liking this." He said. I blushed more as I gently pushed him down so I was on top of him. "Of course I liked it." I replied with a smirk.

CLU looked up and down my body which made me feel slightly uneasy since it was a first for anyone or anything looking at me that way. I leaned down rested my head on his chest. "CLU… I promise I will get you out of here… I won't let anyone stop us…" I whispered. I felt CLU gently moving his hand on my back as almost he was trying to comfort me. "You're forgetting something, Serenity… They have to go through me first if they want to fight." He whispered back.

Authors End Note: Alright as I said before last update until maybe…. Tomorrow morning or even Tuesday. I hoped you like this chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Alright… I know this chapter seems short but hey at least it's an update! Thanks Kim for the reviews! Reviews= 3

Chapter 5: Taking Over Me

Serenity's POV

It felt like hours before I finally realized that CLU had fallen sleep. I looked over to see CLU on his side towards me. I couldn't help but smile slightly but then it hit me. _"What if after all of this… What if CLU doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if he just leaves me and never comes back." _I thought. The more I thought out it the more I become depressed about the thought of CLU leaving me. I quickly and quietly got up off the bed and left the room. I pulled out my baton and quickly did a run jump to get my lightcycle.

As I quickly drove around Tron City like a mad woman somehow I ended up at the outlands. I came to a stop and got off my lightcycle. _"Stop thinking about it… The more you think about it… The more you start to become depressed…." _I thought. But then I heard another lightcycle come to a stop behind me. I turned around to see none other than CLU. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked. I felt tears begin to build up as I looked at him. "Just things… Things I don't know if you would understand… Wait how did you find me?" I asked. CLU raised an eyebrow as he moved a little closer to me. "I put a tracking device in your light disk so I could find you at anytime." He said.

I glared slightly at CLU, normally I would be mad but for an odd reason it seemed like he was just trying to look out for me. "CLU… Once we get to the real world… Would you leave me…?" I asked, my voice sounding almost childlike. CLU laughed slightly as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Of course not… Why would you even think that?" He asked. I felt my tears finally flow over and I smiled happily at him. "Because… I'm insecure about… Us." I said with a small blush. CLU gently wiped my tears away as he smiled a little. "Don't be… I promise I won't leave you at all… We better go find Sam and Quorra.. It's time we finally fight them." He said.

I nodded my head and smiled at him as I gently wrapped my arms around CLU. "Do you remember the day when I couldn't go into the Grid at all?" I asked. CLU chuckled slightly as he looked down at me. "Of course I do… It was the day I made sure Kevin couldn't leave the grid." He said. I nodded my head but frowned a little. "Why didn't you tell me that's what you had planned for him? I could of helped somehow." I said. CLU shook his head no as he sighed. "It would have been dangerous for you. I didn't want you to get hurt at all." He said.

I blinked a few times as I let out a small sigh. _"Something seems to be up with CLU and I just can't put my finger on it… He's still acting weird… "I _thought. I quickly pulled away from CLU and looked at him. "Why… Why are you acting like this CLU? I know for a matter of the fact I did not bring you back to be like this." I asked. CLU glared at me as he raised his hand. "My apologizes… I didn't know if that's how you wanted me to act or not." He said.

I looked at him and sighed as I was confused on what to do next. _"I just hope… This doesn't end up being something I regret…" _I thought.

Authors End Note: I told you it would be short! I promise tomorrow it will be longer and better! 8D


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Alright… Here is another update. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Haunted

Sam's POV

I came to a stop once I noticed something odd. "Serenity and CLU were are they?" I thought. Quorra looked around the small room which seemed like a bedroom. "Sam… One of them was here less than 30 killocycles ago…" She said. I nodded my head as I looked around to notice a small spot of blood on the floor. "Well that can't be good." I said. Quorra looked at the screen near the door. "This appearently is a security recorder..." She said as she hit the play button. I looked at the screen to see CLU punching Serenity in the face.

I heard Quorra wince a little. "CLU is beating her up even though she's the one who brought him back." I said with a hint of anger in my voice. Quorra gently grabbed my arm and looked at the screen again to see CLU and Serenity basically making out. "Okay… That's slightly disturbing to see…" I said. Quorra laughed a little and tugged on my arm. "Come on… I believe they went to the outlands…" She said. I nodded my head as we both left the room.

Normal POV

Outlands

Serenity looked at CLU almost as though confused. "CLU… I think this is a bad idea for you to be here…What…What if you…" She started to say but didn't finish her sentence. CLU looked at Serenity as he grabbed his disk. "Go on Serenity… I rather die by your hand than Sam or Quorra…" He said giving Serenity his light disk. Serenity shook her head no and pushed his hands away. "CLU I couldn't do that to you… I care too much…" She said. CLU put his own disk to his throat. "Fine then I'll do it myself." He said pressing his disk to his own neck.

Serenity quickly pulled his hands away from his neck. "Please don't do this CLU…. I love you…" She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. CLU quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Serenity quickly pushed away from him. "Don't…. Don't try and help me…" She said turning around and quickly got onto her lightcycle. "I'm sorry, CLU…" She whispered as she left.

CLU stood there trying to process what had just happened. "Why am I just standing here…? This… This is something I don't understand." He thought.

Somewhere near the Sea Of Simulation

An elder looking man looked around after he got out of the water. "I thought I died… No I know I did..." He said. The older male looked over to see someone he thought he knew. "Serenity?" He asked curiously.

Serenity's POV

I quickly came to a halt when I noticed someone near the Sea Of Simulation. I slowly got off the lightcycle and headed closer to the older male. "Who are you?" I asked. The older male laughed as he shook his head. "No surprise you don't remember me… It's me, Kevin Flynn." He said hugging me. I blinked a few times as I felt even more confused than before. Kevin let me go and looked at me. "Why are you here, Serenity?" He asked. I sighed as I looked at him my tears starting to build again. "I did what I had to do, Flynn. I brought everything back into order." I said looking at him.

I noticed almost a sense of worry from looking at him. "Please tell me you brought Tron back and that CLU is no longer?" He asked. I looked down and shook my head no. "Tron couldn't be brought back… Don't worry about CLU… I think things are more… Complicated for him to even want to take over anything…" I said trying my best to fight the tears back but failed horribly as I felt myself begin to cry. Kevin hugged me again and I didn't push him away like I did with CLU.

"Flynn…Why…I…I don't know what to do…I'm confused… I love someone but they're not programmed for that…" I whispered as I pushed away from him. I quickly ran as fast as I could to the portal. "Serenity! Wait!" Flynn called out but it was too late. I didn't want to stay anymore I had to leave The Grid. After awhile I ended up at the portal and I removed my disk and held it up.

Before I knew it I was back in the arcade. "Thank god…" I whispered. "Serenity? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to see a male with brownish hair and I knew who it was then. "Tron? Is that you?" I asked. Tron nodded his head and smiled a little. "I thought you derezzed?" I asked. Tron shook his head no as he looked at me. "I actually made it out here somehow." He said. I felt my insides churn as I started to feel worse.

"Tron… Theres a lot going on… I have to go…" I said. Tron put a hand on my shoulder. "Tell me… What is wrong?" He asked. I finally broke down and told him what was going on between me and CLU.

"Are you sure you love CLU?" He asked. I nodded my head as I looked at him. "Alright… Well I think I will head back into the grid…" He said. I nodded my head as I looked at him still. "Tell CLU he won't be seeing me anymore… Tell him I'm sorry and I hope he forgives me…" I said leaving the room and headed for the small bathroom that was in the arcade. I noticed a small shard of glass that was in the sink. I carefully picked it up and felt myself begin to cry again. I forcefully cut into my wrists.

"No more pain…Forgive me, CLU…" I whispered as I fell onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Here is Chapter 7! So please enjoy! I will be having a lot of drama in the upcoming chapters so… Be prepared! I also started a new story called 'Tron: Taking Over Me'.**

**Chapter 7: Forgive Me My Last Breath**

"_**Say goodnight, don't be afraid calling me, calling me as you fade to black…"**_

**Tron's POV**

As I arrived to the grid, I noticed Flynn, CLU, Quorra, and the young male who was called Sam all arguing over something I didn't know about until I got closer. "IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU BROUGHT HER INTO THIS WORLD, FLYNN!" CLU yelled. I could easily tell he was talking about Serenity. "If she didn't fall in love with you, she would still be here!" Sam yelled back. I knew it was wrong timing on my part but I walked closer to CLU and sighed slightly. "CLU… Serenity told me to tell you she's sorry and she hopes you forgive her." I said.

**CLU's POV**

Something felt odd in my chest, something I've never felt before in my years. My chest felt like it was heavy and almost hollow. I couldn't help but remember what Serenity and I had done not long ago.

_Flashback_

_I felt Serenity's heartbeat sped up as I took off her suit and gently kissed from her neck to her chest then back. I noticed Serenity was trying her best to remove my suit. I chuckled a little as I helped her out. We both were now unclothed and I looked at Serenity. "Don't worry, CLU… Just follow my lead." She whispered._

_End of Flashback_

After what we did she told me in the real world it was called 'love-making', whatever that meant. I noticed that we no longer in the grid but somewhere else. I looked over to see everyone (including myself) in real world clothing. "Alright… CLU comes with me… Dad, Quorra go look around outside for any signs of her." Sam said. Quorra and Flynn nodded as they left the small room. I followed after Sam as we looked around. I still had the odd feeling in my chest and it became much heavier than before as I noticed a door opened.

"Sam…Look…" I said my voice uneven. Sam noticed and carefully went over then went inside of the small room. "Oh god… CLU go get Quorra and my father…. Serenity's been hurt…" He said. Then all of a sudden the feeling in my chest changed into me wanting to fall to my knees.

Serenity's POV

"_**I'd give anything now, to kill those words for you each time I cry. I don't want to lose you but somehow I know you will never leave me because you were made for me."**_

I heard Sam yelling at someone who I couldn't tell who it was. "S-Sam…" I choked out. Sam quickly picked me up and carried me out of the arcade. I noticed Flynn, Quorra, and… CLU? _"He came out of the grid… For me?" _I thought. I knew I was crying as I noticed a bright light. _"No! No! NO! Please… I take it back… I want to stay!" _I screamed inside of my head. I slowly felt myself slipping away into nothing and then a few moments later a shock to the chest. I gasped for air as I opened my eyes to see paramedics and one other person getting into ambulance. "CLU…" I whispered and then felt a hand grab mine. "I'm here, Serenity…" CLU whispered. I smiled slightly and fell asleep knowing CLU was right by me.

I awoke to see CLU asleep next to me and Flynn on my right. "You're awake… That's great." He said. I sat up slightly and looked at him "How long have I been out?" I asked. Flynn thought for a moment and looked at me. "Two weeks… CLU hasn't felt your side… Heh… It's amazing how something can change a person or a program." He said. I blinked a few times and nodded my head looking over at CLU. "There's something you need to know…You're pregnant…" Flynn said. I felt a shock go through my body after he said I was pregnant.

"_The only person I… Oh god… CLU…" _I thought and then wondered if it was even possible to begin with that I was pregnant with his child. I looked over at Flynn and shook my head. "Is it even possible? I mean.. Technically… CLU is a program and…" I said but I was cut off by Flynn holding his hand up. "I know but it's not impossible at all... All of the programs are just like every human there is… Their developed to reproduce if they want too." He said. I sighed slightly as I looked over at CLU. "Does he even know anything about me being pregnant? Or even what it means?" I asked.

Flynn nodded his head and sighed slightly. "It was hard to explain to him but... We finally got him to understand everything from what happened to when you will be delivering…" He said. I blinked a few times and tried to imagine CLU taking in all the new information. I laughed slightly as I noticed CLU awaking up. "Serenity? I thought you would never wake up." He said. I smiled slightly and nodded. "I thought I was dead but I guess not… I heard the news that we're going to be parents." I said. CLU raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. "I don't know if I'm even father material let alone being able to be here in the real world." He said. I frowned slightly as I looked away. "Then you're basically saying you're going to be going back into the grid and leave me behind?" I said starting to feel my heart break.

CLU growled slightly as he stood up and walked out of the room. I started to cry slightly and looked at Flynn. "…I don't know what I'm going to do if… If CLU does decide to go back into the grid…" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tron: Derezzed**

Authors Note: Here is the long awaited chapter 8! Sorry everyone on the slow updates! I've been in college and my writing class had me bummed out for a while. But thanks to a few fan fictions…. They got me back into the mood for writing! This chapter is dedicated to Gleenarnialover!

Chapter 8: I See You

"_I'm sitting across from you. I'm dreaming the things I do. I don't speak. You don't know me at all."_

Kevin Flynn's POV

Serenity had been sleeping for a few hours after CLU decided to leave and I stayed by her side. _"What are you doing, CLU? You just can't leave her like this… She needs you…" _I thought. I noticed someone standing in the doorway of the room and I turned around to see CLU. "CLU…?" I asked. CLU walked into the room and sat down next to me. "I-I don't think I'm ready for this, Flynn. You didn't tell me this would happen…" He said. I laughed slightly as I looked at CLU. "No one knows the future, CLU. We just have to take life day by day… For you… You ended up falling for Serenity." I said.

CLU looked over at Serenity who had turned over on her side facing us. "CLU, why don't you take Serenity back into the grid with you? I mean it's the best thing you could do for her." I said. CLU shook his head no as he stood up and looked at me. "Flynn, I couldn't do that… None of the other programs knows what this is at all…" He said. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. "Then you can explain it to them… Tell them what everything there is to know about the real world." I said.

Before I knew it Sam came running into the room with a pale expression. "There's something wrong with the grid…" He said.

Serenity's POV

I woke to hear Sam say there was something wrong with the grid. I quickly sat up and looked at him. "What is exactly wrong?" I asked. Sam frowned slightly as he looked at me. "Theres a virus there… Something got in." He said. I got out of the hospital bed and started to remove my IV and heart montitor. "What do you think you're doing, Serenity?" Flynn asked. I walked over and grabbed my clothes. "I'm getting out of here… The grid needs my help… I'm the caretaker and I haven't done my job… So I'm going to go into the grid… Alone." I said going into the bathroom and changing into my clothes which had my dried blood stains on them.

"Serenity that's why we have Tron in the grid again!" Flynn said as I came out of the bathroom. I sighed and smiled sadly at Flynn, CLU, and Sam. "I don't care… It's my job and I'm doing to protect the grid." I said then I quickly grabbed Sam's keys to his Ducati motorcycle and ran off towards the enterance. _"I'm so sorry… I need to protect the grid… I need to protect my future…." _I thought.

Inside of The Grid

Tron stood next to the Sea Of Simulation and shook his head. "This isn't something I can do alone… This virus is becoming stronger by the kilocycles…" He said with a sigh. "Tron! Tron! Where are you?" A voice asked. Tron looked over his shoulder to see Mika, a program that Serenity had created awhile back who basically watched over the games and was the voice who said who won which match and who was derezzed.

"Mika? Why are you here?" He asked. Mika let out a sigh as her black hair fell in front of her face and her circuitry color was bright blue. "I'm here to tell you that the portal came open again… I think it's a user!" She said. Tron nodded his head and quickly pulled out his baton and ran then jumped onto his lightcycle.

I opened my eyes to see the grid in view and sighed as I noticed a slight pain in my stomach and I knew something was wrong with my body but ignored it for my body getting used to the fact I was pregnant. I looked over to see bits and pieces of the floor having a weird yellow glow to it. "It must be the virus… I need to find it and get rid of it before it attacks anything else." I said.

Then a figure that had yellow circuitry stood in front of me. "So you must be CLU's little pet… Heh… I think I'm going to keep you hostage." The figure said. I growled slightly as I threw my disk at it then gasped as I felt myself being knocked out. _"CLU…" _I thought.

Outside of the Grid

Sams POV

"Damn it… Why did she go?" I asked looking at my father and CLU. My father sighed as he looked out the window. "It's my fault… I was the one who taught her that she needs to take care of the grid." He said. CLU trifled a laugh as he looked at my father. "Yeah it is, Flynn. If she never came into the grid we wouldn't have this problem." He said. I clenched my fist as I swung at CLU and made contact. "If that was the case… You wouldn't be here…" I said shaking my hand. CLU made an 'hmph' sound as he looked at me. "I say we go into the grid and get her out of there." My father said. I nodded my head and looked over my shoulder to see Quorra.

"Quorra? What's wrong?" I asked curiously. Quorra looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Tron… He's here… He thinks the virus has Serenity…" She said. I felt my heart sank a little as I knew this was something we needed all the help we could get.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Hola! I know it's been awhile since I've updated my story Dx I'm sorry for that, I promise my other story will be updated later today or tomorrow! Super uber love for my buddy Missbroadwayboundfanfic! For dealing with my hyperness and randomness 8D

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN TRON NOR SAVE ME BY QUEEN OR IN MY ARMS BY PLUMB!

Chapter 9: Save Me

"_They said we made the perfect pair… I clothed myself in your glory and your love…How I loved you… How I cried… The years of care and loyalty… We're nothing but a sham it seems… The years belie, we lived the lie… 'I love you 'till I die.' "_

I woke to seeing myself inside of some sort of chamber that I never noticed. "Ah, you're finally awake…" A voice said. I blinked a few times to get my vision clear to see the program that had knocked me out from before. I growled as I slowly stood up and looked at him still. "You… You bastard…. Where the hell am I?" I spat. The program smirked at me as he moved closer to me. "Ah… You'll find out soon enough, Princess… Clu's going to be looking for you and I'll make sure he will die." He said. I quickly reached for my disc to find nothing and heard a whistle. "Looking for this?" The program asked as he held my disc in his hand.

I didn't like where this was going at all then felt a sharp pain in my stomach; I quickly hunched over and fell to my knees. "D-Damn… I don't want to lose this baby…" I muttered under my breath. The program smirked as he looked at me. "Fool… Just a waste of space… That child will not survive… A program father and a human mother… You think that child will live long?" He asked. I snapped my head up and glared at him. "Shut the hell up… You don't know anything…Whatever your name is…" I said wrapping my arms around my stomach. The male program smirked as he sighed. "My name is Barax… I'm the son of Jalen and Radia… They were the ISO leaders... Then… Your stupid boyfriend killed them! "He said. My eyes widened as I looked down at the floor and felt tears build up. "I-I… I didn't know that… I was only in the grid for a while… Barax… I'm sorry that he did that… But you see… Clu has changed… He's changed for the good…" I said looking up at Barax. Barax growled as he quickly smacked my face. I started crying as I felt the sting in my cheek. _"Clu… Save me…" _I thought. "I'll be back later to deal with you…" Barax growled.

I felt myself still crying and started to hum a song. _"Your baby blues… So full of wonders…Your curly ques… Your contagious smile… And as I watch... You start to grow up…" _I sang as she gently put her hands on her stomach. _"All I can do… Is hold you tight… Knowing, clouds will rage in… Storms will race in… But you will be safe in my arms." _I sang as I closed my eyes picturing Clu smiling.

"_Rains will pour down… Waves will crash all around… But you will be safe in my arms… Story books… Are full of fairytales… Of kings and queens and of the bluest skies… My heart is torn…" _I felt my body start to shake as I kept on crying. _"Just in knowing… You'll someday see… The truth from lies when the…_ _clouds will rage in… Storms will race in… But you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down… Waves will crash all around… But you will be safe in my arms... Castles they might crumble… Dreams may not come true… But you are never all alone… Cause I will always… always love you." _I knew singing was starting to calm me down somewhat as I opened my eyes and looked out the window with my hand still on my stomach. _"Hey I… Hey I… When the clouds will rage in… Storms will race in… But you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down… Waves will crash all around… But you will be safe in my arms… In my arms… " _I whispered softly as I looked down at my stomach and smiled slightly. "I promise you this little one… You will live… No matter what happens…" I said.

"_Save me… Save me… Save me… I can't face this life alone…Save me… Save me… Save me… I'm naked and far from home."_

Clu's POV

I looked at Flynn and growled slightly. "I swear… If something happened to her… I blame you… You're the main reason she became a part of my life and the grid!" I yelled. Flynn flinched slightly as he looked over at his son then back at me. "Clu… Listen… Serenity was perfect for the job and I trusted her… But… I guess she has more loyalty to the grid then I would imagine… But when you think about it Clu… She's doing it for you and the unborn child." He said.

I couldn't stop thinking about the unborn child since the moment Flynn had told me and explained to me what happens. I felt something feel like it was sinking and I wasn't so sure. "… I know that… I have this feeling… Something inside of me is sinking…" I said. Flynn smiled slightly as he looked at me. "It's a feeling we call 'my heart is sinking'… It's something that happens when we feel bad about what we did or hurt someone." He said.

I frowned as I looked at Flynn then sighed. "Look… If you want to save Serenity, Clu… We need to go to the grid now…" Sam said looking at me. I blinked a few times and nodded my head. "Alright… Let's go back into the grid..." I said. I hoped Serenity was alright and nothing had happened to her yet. _"Serenity… Please… Be safe…" _I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Alright here is my new update for Derezzed! I promise I'll have my other story updated tomorrow sometime maybe. I would like to dedicate this chapter to those I have been roleplaying with in the forums: Missbroadwayboundfanfic, XxDreamsxInsomniaxX :D

DISCLAMER: STILL DOESN'T OWN TRON AND DOES NOT OWN MONSTER BY THE WONDERFUL LADY GAGA!

Chapter 10: Monster

"_That boy is a MONSTER….That boy is a MONSTER…That boy is a MONSTER… That boy is MONSTER… He ate my heart… He ate my heart…He ate my heart."_

Serenity's POV

I awoke with a start and noticed that I had been crying. I quickly wiped away the tears as I sat up. "T-That nightmare…. Why?" I whispered.

_Nightmare_

"Clu? Clu? Where are you?" I called out then felt something push me down. I looked around to notice Clu standing in front of me now with an evil grin on his face. "C-Clu…? W-What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him get on top of me. "Don't worry… This won't hurt at all…" He said sticking his hand into my chest and pulling out my heart. "C-C-Clu…." I whispered.

_End of Nightmare_

Serenity sighed as she closed her eyes for a few moments and heard footsteps come into her room. "Ah, so you are awake then?" Barax asked. I looked up and glared at him. "Leave me alone…" I whispered. Barax laughed as he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up to my feet. "On along now… We have guests coming…" He said. I closed my eyes tightly and started to wish that I was dead instead of dealing with all of this.

Sam's POV

I knew it had to be killing Clu to know his girlfriend was in trouble and needed his help. I looked at Quorra who was starting to show a little that she was pregnant with our own child. I felt a tight squeeze on my hand. "Sam… I hope Serenity is alright…" She whispered. I nodded my head and gently kissed Quorras' cheek. "She is…" I whispered back. Clu was tense as we started to walk down into the heart of Tron City.

"Well Well! If it isn't Clu! The all high and mighty grid god!" A voice called out. Clu looked around then stopped as he looked in front of himself. I quickly moved closer to notice a female with the male program. "Ah… Son of Flynn! It's an honor to meet you..." The male program said. I glared at the other program as I pulled out my disc. "Who are you?" I called out. The male program smirked as he held out the female towards us. "I am Barax! The son of Jalen and Radia!" He said. Clu growled slightly as he looked over at me. "Do something…" He growled.

"_He licked his lips said to me 'Girl you look good enough to eat.' He put his arms around me. I said 'Boy get your paws off of me.' "_

Serenity's POV

I felt pain in my chest from seeing Clu, Sam, and Quorra standing there in front of me. I closed my eyes tightly as I started to move around trying to get free from Barax's grip. Barax growled as he raised his right hand and slapped me. I yelped in pain as I slouched over. "YOU BASTARD! LET SERENITY GO NOW!" I heard Clu yell. Barax laughed as he lifted me up and threw me towards the ground. "SERENITY!" Clu called out. I closed my eyes tightly as I knew this had to be the end for me.

"Oh god… I'm so sorry… Clu…" I whispered as all I heard as the wind whistling in my ears. All of a sudden I landed but it was a softer landing than I would have thought. "Ugh… Didn't I tell you not to go in?" I heard Clu's voice say. I opened my eyes to see Clu holding me in his arms. I quickly wrapped my own arms around him and began crying. "Clu… Clu… I'm so sorry…" I said as I started crying.

Authors End Note: CLIFFHANGER! XD Okay not really but I thought it was about time I updated!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Alright a short little update… I promise the next update will be longer… I have finals next week. *dies* FARE WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS SAD! MAKE SURE TO GRAB TISSUES!

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRON NOR THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION!

**Tron: Derezzed**

**Chapter 11: I Couldn't Ask For More… Marry Me**

**Serenity's POV**

"_Lyin' here with you… Listenin to the rain… Smilin' just to see a smile upon your face… These are the moments I thank god that I'm alive… These are the moments I'll remember all my life… I found all I've waited for and I could not ask for more…"_

I kept crying as I looked at Clu and shook my head. "Clu, get out of here now… Please… For me… Barax is

going to do something horrible if you don't get out of here… Please Clu…. I love you too much to see

you get hurt…" I said. Clu hugged him tightly as he whispered into my ear.

"Serenity… I couldn't leave you here… You're carrying our future and I don't want anything to happen to

it… I'm going to be a man and fight against Barax… Sam and Quorra will look after you and take you out

of the grid… From there… Flynn will destroy Barax from the outside…" He whispered. I started to beat on

Clu's chest and cried even harder. "No! NO! NO! I'm not leaving you, Clu!" I cried as I kept beating on his

chest then stopped.

Clu gently pulled me up and kissed me but it was different…. It was like Clu was kissing me with passion,

care, love, and tenderness. I gently pulled away from the kiss and looked at him with a puzzled

look on my face. "Serenity… This is goodbye… Take care of our child and never forget me." He

said. I started crying again and shook my head no. "Clu… No… Please don't do this… I don't wanna loose

you…" I whispered. Clu smiled sadly and I felt a hand tug on my arm then started to drag me away from

Clu.

"NO! CLU!" I screamed as my tears fell. I knew that this moment would be the last moment

I would remember of my life of Clu.

Clu's POV

I watched as Sam dragged Serenity away from me. I felt the sting in my heart again as I did before when

She was crying and punching me. _"I can't let this get to me… I don't want to remember this as my last _

_moment with Serenity." _ I thought as I quickly ran off towards the main tower were Barax was standing.

Serenity's POV

I glared at Sam as we were now back into the real world. "How could you… I'm losing Clu… I can't do

this… I can't…" I said falling down to my knees and felt my tears build up again.

Flynn smiled sadly at me and gave me a small box. "Read the card carefully then open the box…" He

said.

"_But there's one thing left to do… Now that the weight has lifted… Love has surely shifted my way… Marry me… Today and every day… "_

I nodded my head as I opened the card and read the message.

_Dear Serenity,_

_I know this seems almost difficult but… Flynn will look after you until I get back… I know I've been_

_Acting weird and out of sorts but… I have one question…_

_Marry me?_

I gasped as I read the last line and quickly opened the box to see a wonderful colored Topaz ring. I felt

myself begin to cry and smile. "Yes… Yes I'll marry you, Clu…" I whispered.

Flynn smiled again and put his hand on my shoulder. "You should rest… Clu will be back soon enough."

He said.

I nodded my head and yawned slightly. "Come on… I'll show you we're you can rest." Quorra said with a

smile.

Authors End Note: I love the Train song Marry Me and I couldn't ask for more… .;


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: This might be my last chapter for a little bit… I've been trying my best to juggle this, roleplaying, and college life. I really think my college life is effecting this writing… So I decided that this story will be going on Hiatus until further notice. I might update once in a while and I hope you enjoy this chapter! WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS DEPRESSING AND SAD! Also to answer someones question… I know programs can't have kids (unless its with a human XD) but we don't know much about ISO's so… yeah. It's possible for them to have kids… I would guess? *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: Nope… I don't own Tron: Legacy nor do I own the song Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney**

**Chapter 12: Just So You Know**

"_Just So You Know this feeling is taking control of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around; I can't let them win now. I thought you should know I've tried my best to let you go but I don't want too. I just gotta say it all before I go… Just So You Know…"_

Clu's POV

It wasn't long after Serenity finally left the grid I found Barax, but I didn't have much time to react before I felt a disc hit my back. I quickly fell to the ground. _"No… This can't be happening…. I can't be derezzing…" _I thought. Barax laughed almost maniacally as he stood over me. "You are such a fool, Clu. I was going to let you live if you gave me Serenity but, it seems you had other plans." He spat. I wanted to move and just take this brat out, but I couldn't I felt almost weak and I couldn't move.

"How does it feel, Clu? To know that someone you love is going to lose you? That they're never going to be able to see you ever again? Hmm?" Barax asked. I glared at Barax as I slowly moved so I was now on my back. "Shut the hell up… Just shut the hell up… I'm sorry for what I did… Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. Barax smirked as he kneeled down next to me. "Oh, maybe because you did this to me when you took my parents!" he said quickly punching me in the stomach.

I started coughing after me punched me in the stomach. "…Just kill me…Just kill me so I can die…. Serenity won't have a husband…The unborn child won't have its father… At least you knew your father…" I said. I slowly moved my hand towards my baton and I knew it would be the last thing I would do. _"I have to kill, Barax…" _I thought. Barax shook his head and growled. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He yelled. I groaned as I quickly shot up and put my baton through Barax's chest. "Now… You'll be able to be with your family…" I said quickly pulling the baton out. I watched Barax turn into tiny pieces of data.

I felt a pain in my chest and I fell over. "Flynn… Help…" I whispered.

Serenity's POV

I awoke with a start as I felt something was wrong and I hoped I was wrong. I quickly headed out of the bedroom and ran downstairs to see Sam standing there. "Damn Damn… Oh what are we going to tell, Serenity?" He mumbled. I blinked a few times and felt my heart sink. "Tell me what…?" I asked looking at Sam, my tears beginning to build. Sam frowned as he looked at me. "Clu was hurt… Dad went in to fix his programming, but… He's not sure if he's gonna make it…" He said.

I felt my knees start to shake and my heart felt like it stopped beating. "No… No… This can't happen… Clu can't die… I-I need him… The baby needs him…" I whispered as I felt my tears starting to pour down my face. Sam gently pulled me into a hug. "I know… I know…. I know Dad is trying his best…." He said. I couldn't help but start crying more as I hugged Sam. "Sam… W-What am I going to do if Clu dies? I can't do this…" I cried. Sam gently rubbed my back as he held me still. "Just don't think about it… Clu is gonna be alright…" He whispered.

Then a bright flash of light happened and I noticed Flynn helping Clu stand. "Clu!" I cried I as I started to move towards them. "Stop… Don't come near me… Serenity…" Clu said. I stopped as I felt more tears begin to build again. "Clu… What's wrong?" I asked. Clu looked up at me and I noticed there was no smile… No grin… No emotion in his face at all. "I…I don't want you to see me die…I'm not gonna make it, Serenity… I only have an hour at most to live…" He said. I thought at the moment my heart officially died because I didn't hear anything. I saw Sam and Flynn trying to say something but I closed my eyes and fell backwards.

I awoke to the sound of Flynn fighting with Clu. "Damnit, Clu! You can't do this to her! Serenity loves you and you want to take away the last moments of her seeing you?" He yelled. Clu growled as she punched something which sounded like a wall. "Don't… Don't try and blame this on me!" He growled. I slowly sat up and groaned. "C-Clu… Stop…I don't want to remember you like this…" I said. Clu looked at me then looked down. I looked at Flynn and smiled sadly. "I'm taking Clu back into the grid with me… There is something I want to try… It just might save him." I said walking over to the computer and looked over at Clu. Clu slowly made his way over and stood next to me.

Then with a flash we we're back in the grid. I smiled at Clu as I took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Clu, since the moment I met you all those cycles ago… I knew that I would have met you later in life and I did… I fell in love again… I knew I wanted this to be the only time I fell in love… Then I find out I'm pregnant with our child… Then you ask me to marry you… I couldn't believe my fairytale had come true… Clu what I am saying is…" I started to say but then I fell down. Clu quickly caught me and put his hand on my face. "Serenity? Serenity? Wake up!" He yelled. I looked at Clu and smiled sadly. "I love you and never forget that…" I whispered.

Clu gently pulled me closer to him and I never noticed before but he was warm and welcoming for once. I smiled sadly still as I closed my eyes. "Please take care of our baby…" I whispered. I felt myself slowly slip away into nothing and I heard cries from Clu of him telling me to awake up and this wasn't happening. Then out of nowhere I came back into my body and screamed out in pain. "The baby… I-It's coming!" I yelled as I felt waves of pain crash through my body. After almost 20 minutes of pushing and screaming, a new baby boy was born. Clu gently took the newborn into his arms as he looked at me. "He… He's beautiful.." I said awhile crying. Clu nodded his head as he looked down at the squirming newborn who started to fuss. "James Clu Johnson… That's his name…" I whispered.

I felt myself start to slowly slip away again and this time I fell into darkness.

Clu held James in his arms and gently shook my body. "Serenity? Serenity?" He asked. James started cry loudly as Clu shook his head. "N-No… You can't be gone…Serenity… Come back…" He said , tears starting to fall from his eyes.

I wanted to wake up but I couldn't, it was almost like something was holding me in the darkness. _"Serenity… You must know this… If you choose to die, Your son, James will die within a matter of months… Clu will no longer be tamed… But if you choose to live… Everything will become much better." _I heard a voice speak.

I didn't know what to think or say at that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: I should really be working on my essay and not this but… I couldn't help it… I have this idea and I want it down: 3 I also want to dedicate this chapter for my bestie, Rach (Missbroadwayboundfantic). You're such a great friend and I like that we can talk about anything and I'm grateful for meeting you and becoming your friend!**

**Chapter: 13**

**Ghost of You**

Clu's POV

I couldn't help but hold James closer as I looked at Serenity's body. She seemed so peaceful, relaxed, but she was never coming back. I felt my tears begin to build again as I heard voices calling out to me. "Clu!" Flynn yelled as he came to a stop. I turned around and knew Flynn had taken this whole thing the wrong away. "Clu… What did you do to, Serenity?" He asked. I shook my head as I looked at Flynn. "I didn't do anything to her! S-Serenity… She… She went into labor… Then had the baby…. Serenity… She died…" I said, my voice seemed shaky as I noticed Sam move closer and held his hands out towards me.

I slowly gave James over to Sam and fell to my knees crying. "I…I want to save her… I can't lose her…" I said. Flynn kneeled down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "If there is anyone who might know something… It has to be, Zuse." He said. I nodded my head. "It's amazing how something so little can change a life…." I said looking over at Sam who was holding James. "Children change everything… Believe me…Sam changed everything for me when he was born." Flynn said with a smile. I nodded and then frowned as I looked at Serenity.

"I better start heading towards the End of The Line club…" I said as I grabbed my baton and ran then jumped onto my lightcycle. I hoped for the best and that Zuse would know something about bringing Serenity back

Serenity's POV

I felt like I was a ghost, no I **was **a ghost. I looked around to see Flynn standing next to Sam who was holding something. _"Is that… James?" _I thought. I wanted to just reach out and take him from Sam, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do such a thing. "I hope Zuse has an idea… He better think of something to get Serenity back…" Sam said looking down at James. Flynn sighed as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Sam…. I don't think Serenity is going to be able to come back… I sent Clu on a wild goose chase… But who knows with Zuse he might have an idea." He said.

I glared towards Flynn and tried slapping him, my hand going right through his face. "Grrr… Why? Why did you do that to Clu? Just to make him suffer more?" I asked. Flynn looked around for a moment as he shook his head. "I swear… I thought I heard Serenity." He said. I smirked slightly as I leaned in closer to his ear. "You did… I swear if I come back… I'm not gonna forgive you for what you did to Clu!" I said. Flynn quickly moved back as he looked at Sam. "I think… Shes still here but… Not in her body." He said. Sam raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly. "Like a ghost or a poltergeist?" He asked.

I smirked again as I knew I was about to have some fun with this.

Normal POV

Clu had finally reached the End of The Line club and looked around to see nothing but programs and loud music. He growled slightly as he started moving through the crowd. "Ah, yes I see but I'm terribly sorry, Zuse cannot see you today." A familiar voice said. Clu turned around to see Zuse standing there as a program left. He quickly made his way over towards Zuse then raised an eyebrow. "Ah! Clu! It's so good to see you again!" Zuse said with a smile. Clu sighed slightly as he frowned before he spoke. "I need your help, Zuse…. Flynn told me you might be able to help me out…. My….Er… I mean a friend of mine died and I want her back." He said.

Zuse smirked as he put a hand on Clu's shoulder. "Oh no need to play around the circuit here, Clu. I know were talking about Serenity… But I think I can help you out though… I know a program named Mika… She should be able to put Serenity back into her body." He said. Clu raised an eyebrow as he couldn't help but laugh. "Mika? The Arena announcer?" He asked. Zuse rolled his eyes as he sighed. "There is more to Mika than you know… She's part ISO and part program, such a sad sad story really." He said. Clu sighed slightly as he looked at Zuse. "You better be telling the truth… If not… You will pay dearly…" He said with a growl.


End file.
